Woken
by KSRF
Summary: When Bella wakes up from turning into a vampire, she is pleasantly surprised by her own grace and happy for the deserted clumsiness. But when she takes a trip to see jacob, everything gets all mixed up! first fanfic
1. A lust for blood

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELLA, EDWARD, JACOB AND THE WHOLE TWILIGHT SAGA IS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER. SHE IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS!**

Woken

I shifted in my sleep, aware of a slight throbbing throughout my arms and legs. Confusion scattered my thoughts as questions rolled around my mind without accord. I shifted suddenly aware of voices, sounds, people, life. Facts started returning to my mind as if I understood everything and anything. As if I was a perfect image, beauty itself in human form.

My eyes opened and I was thwarted with light, around me shrieks of joy rose up. I sat up with a jolt as I remembered the fragments of the last three days. I shivered as images of pain and misery entered my mind leaving me blank. I was suddenly aware of a voice that I knew only too well and dipped quickly into the hands of Edward. I sobbed effortlessly into his chest as he consoled me into a quiet shake. When I was finished I looked into his honey golden eyes for reassurance. "Shhh, Bella it's ok, it's all done, it's all over, I'm right here." He kissed me on the lips and I returned it.

"These last few days have been tough on her." I was aware of more voices around me and I forced myself to turn to look at them. There stood, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Esme. They stared at me with wide grins and loving eyes as if they understood what I just went through.

"I'm so glad you're up honey, it was just horrible watching you." Esme smiled at me with a kind heart and I couldn't help but return it.

Edward gently lifted me onto my feet and I found new balance as if I had always been stable. I felt different in so many ways as if I had powers or strengths better than any feeble human mind.

I stared down at my hands in awe as my skin was pale and gave off a porcelain look. I stared up at awe into Edwards eyes and I ran hurriedly up the stairs into his room. I quickly shoved the mirror out from the cupboard and my eyes widened in shock. For there stood a person completely alien to me. This girl had long soft silky hair running down her back with full red glowing lips and a perfectly sculptured face. Her eyes were a luscious deep chocolate brown, like before but they were richer after the transformation. Her body was smooth, thin and perfect with each detail outlined magnificently. I carefully outlined each feature with my slender fingers. I saw Edward appear at the door with a crooked smile, one of the reasons I fell in love with him, and he quickly wrapped his arms around my body. "How do you feel?" he whispered into my ear quietly. "Not myself." I looked up at him with watery eyes and a sad smile. "I think I liked you better as a human." He said teasingly as he turned me away from the mirror and put his hands on my shoulders and crouched down until we were eye level. "But no matter what you look like, you'll still be my Bella." He hugged me even closer and I burrowed my now perfect face into his chest. "I love you so much." I wept into his chest involuntarily until I had control.

We quietly walked down the stairs together and I was surprised by my own grace and elegancy. I looked down at the anxious crowd below before splitting a smile on my face. Relieved, they all smiled too. "How do you like your new self?" asked Emmitt teasingly. "It's…different."

"I'll say." Commented Jasper as I reached the end of the stairs.

Esme quickly came up to me and pulled me into a bear hug. "So good to have you back." She smiled releasing me from her hug. Emmitt flashed a large grin at me, "So, wanna test out your speed? First one to the end of the road and back wins."

"I'm sure they're will be plenty of that later, but perhaps Bella needs a little more time to get accustomed with being a vampire." Carlisle flashed a worried look over to Edward who nodded in response. I looked over my shoulder questioningly at Edward whose smile turned to a frown. "Let's talk." Carlisle motioned for Edward to come into the kitchen with him, as the others dispersed. Edward dragged me along by his side as confusion struck me.

Carlisle sat down on a chair and Edward sat me in a chair opposite him as he stood behind me. "Bella, now we must go over the fact that any time soon now you'll have a lust for blood. So we must try and hold you back." Carlisle continue, "Soon, Edward and Jasper will take you out into the forest to hunt, and I am just warning you that you must try and hold yourself back a little so you don't go over board." I looked up at him, a little concerned for myself. I nodded, feeling a little scared, when a sudden burst of power shook me.

The outside world was now far away and my mind filled but with one thing: Blood. I closed my eyes only to see more red swirling around my brain instructing me to kill, kill, kill! I shook violently with terror as if it was another person in my body taking me outside. I Felt Edward hold me back as my lust for blood grew stronger. I felt Edward trying so hard to hold me back as he yelled out orders to the others. I felt another pair of hands grip me and hold me back as I was eased into the outside air. I felt them struggling with me as we started walking towards the forest. I needed to go now, I needed a taste, my mouth and stomach longed to be filled with sweet innocent blood. I felt tears seeping out of my eyes and a concerned Edward trying to calm me down. Then they sped up and we ran full speed into the forest as I grew eager and eager for my awaiting victims.

We reached the heart of the forest in a minute and I was ready to get started. It pained me that my thirst for blood was so much stronger than the fact that I was hurting Edward in a way that made him look at me as just another evil vampire.

Edward and the other pair of hands let me go but before I turned to run and catch my feast I had to do something.

So I turned to him, "My love for you is stronger than my love for blood." I repeated it five times before running off into the distance.

I crouched on the ground and sniffed the dirt, my keen senses tingling with new excitement as I heard the beat of innocent hearts. I decided on a deer that wasn't far away. My head snapped up menacingly as my victim noticed I was there and started galloping away. As I rushed after it we played a mind game of life and death. It hid in the water where I found it and I let it rush out before it started running for its life. I pitied the poor soul as in about five seconds I would smash into it and end its life quickly so as not to let it suffer.

As I bit into its vein and blood poured into my mouth I felt myself strengthen and my longing for blood lessen. I felt myself coming back as if I was released from a terrible curse.

**HEY GUYS, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT, THATS MY FIRST STORY! I'LL BE ADDING NEW CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I CAN. PLEASE REVIEW IT NOW! THANKYOU:)**


	2. Fullfilled Promise

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA IS NOT MINE. IT BELOMGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

After I had drunk the last of the blood, I stood up stretching from the run and decided to return to Edward

After I had drunk the last of the blood, I stood up stretching from the run and decided to return to Edward. I ran through the forest marvelling at my speed and agility. I reached my arms out to touch the passing leaves and branches. I never had felt more alive in my life. The cold water from the rain the night before that had settled on the leaves were now falling on my fingertips splashing at my arms. The cool morning airs and smells sifted through my nose with delight and my senses picked up the noises of wildlife. I laughed at my own delight and came to an abrupt stop, admiring the greenery around me. I breathed in and out slowly collecting my thoughts. I was still disgusted by the idea I had just drunken blood like an animal but somehow this made up for it. After I was finished with the deer I had buried it as no one should see it and it felt the only way she could repay it after what I did to it.

"You know, I think I liked you better as a human."

I whirled around to see Edward leaning against a tree and staring at me with a grim smile on his face. "And why is that?" I asked spreading a large grin on my face. "Because when you were human I had the duty of protecting you. Now that you can protect yourself, I'm out of a job!" He smirked as he came and wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "I'm scared," I admitted to him as I buried my face in his chest, "it's all so different."

He leaned down so we were eye level. "But do you regret it?"

I bit at my lower lip avoiding his gaze, "Yes and No. But it would always be like that Edward, no matter how long we waited, no mater how much we did before hand, it would always take some getting used to." I lowered my head looking at the ground. He sighed softly and pushed me towards him. I raised my head and looked him in the eye. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." I said smiling. I let confusion wrinkle his face before I pushed him back into the ground with new force. Edward was thrown backwards onto the ground by the force of my push which I regretted a little apart from the fact that I couldn't hurt him unless I bit him. I burst out laughing as Edwards face filled with surprise at my gesture. I offered my hand to help him up but instead he pulled me down with him into the dirt where we burst out with a fit of giggles.

"Nice one, I wasn't expecting you to overpower me." He said between laughs.

"Remember how in Italy where I was running to you and I smashed into you and you didn't even flinch?" His face grew quiet and questioning.

"You don't know how, when I thought of it, that frustrated me that I wasn't as strong as you." We both burst into another fit of laughter and before long, Jasper had found us in a heap on the dirt laughing our heads off. "What's going on?" He split a grin on his face as he saw us too sprawled out on the ground. "Bella started it." Edward dragged me up with a wide grin as we brushed ourselves off.

We returned home with wide grins and laughs still at our throats as jasper and I wrestled the whole way home. We burst through the door full of spirit only to be bombarded with questions. "Did it go alright?", "Did everything run smoothly?", "What's so funny?"

Edward answered them all directly straight away, turning to Esme he said, "It went fine." to Carlisle, "Nothing went wrong." Then to Alice, "We were experimenting with Bella's strength." Which only let out a new set of giggles as jasper confessed that I beat him in wrestling.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon wrestling with Emmitt and Jasper as Emmitt and I locked into a fierce arm wrestling war. We played hide and seek and basketball which only lead to breaking the hoop and ball. And after dark we played cricket with whole family. We split into teams, Jasper, Edward and I against Rosalie, Emmitt and Alice while Carlisle and Esme umpired. We played for about five hours before calling a halt.

Bella and Edward collapsed into a heap on the bed when the got home after the cricket, eager to be in each others arms, alone again. "I'm sorry I didn't fulfil my promise before you became a vampire." He whispered softly into my ear.

"What promise?" I asked while digging in deeper to him.

"The one human experience you wanted…you know, in bed." He lifted his head and caught my eye. "Edward, you tried and that's all I asked of you, it was probably harder than I thought for you to keep under control and I understand that, but that doesn't mean we can't try now?" I looked quizzically at him while a large smirk spread on his face. "Oh really?" he asked as he swept me up and kissed me lightly. I lay on top of him unbuttoning his shirt as we stayed joined at the lips. He pulled my hips to his and he started taking my shirt off…

The next morning light streamed into the bedroom as Edward and I held eachother in our arms. "Best night ever." He smiled warmly and drew me into another kiss. I sighed with relief. "At least now my promise has been fulfilled." Edward kissed me and swept me into his embrace. We were lying peacefully when I felt a sudden tingling and felt myself change and then Edward suddenly gasped. "Bella? Bella don't do that, Bella, what are you doing?" Edward exclaimed while jumping off the bed.

"What?" I asked sitting up. I got off the bed and put on a dressing gown.

"Bella, you, you disappeared!"

"What are you talking about disappearing?"

I felt the tingling sensation again and Edward gaped again! "What?" I asked him more furiously now. "Bella how are you doing that?" He asked eyes wide with shock. "I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING." I said really frustrated.

A pounding of feet against the stairs caught our attention as Emmitt, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all came rushing in. "What's going on?" asked Rosalie staring at me with a questioning look. The tingling sensation filled me again as all five of the gasped as the looked at me. I looked at them with a quizzical face and looked down at my self. But as I looked I didn't see anything there, just the floor. Then as if out of nowhere I returned and I saw my own body again. "Ok, what was that?" asked Emmitt whose face somehow looked whiter. This time Carlisle and Esme came rushing in asking what was going on. "I think Bella has found her power." Answered Alice as everyone turned to look at her. We stood quietly for a few minutes, each wrapped up in our own thoughts. "Try thinking about turning invisible Bella." Whispered Carlisle and everyone's heads snapped in my direction. I closed my eyes and imagined myself disappearing and the same tingling sensation filled me again. Everyone looked at me with awe and Jasper even clapped as I came back to normal. "S-s-so I'm, I can go invisible?" I stammered. "I guess when you were human you didn't really relate well to humans and so you felt yourself in your own world or bubble, making you seem invisible." Said Carlisle. Everyone smiled including me as they let me get changed into clothes.

As I came down the stairs I saw Edward talking with Jasper quietly in the corner, with my new found ability I went invisible and crept over to them. They were speaking quickly, and if I had been human at that moment I wouldn't have understood what they said, but my keen ears now heard every bit of the conversation. "So, did you have fun?" Jasper asked Edward with a smirk.

"I love being with her, she's every bit as great as when she was human!"

"So, did you...you know," jasper coughed "last night, in bed?"

Edward hit jasper on the arm, "Shut up you idiot, and for your information, we did." Jasper smiled,

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything, I'm just saying that when Alice and I did, it was the best day of my life."

**HEY GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, MY NEXT ONE WILL BE ON SOON. PLEASE REVIEW IT!! THANKYOU**


	3. Jacob

**I do not own, bella, edward, jacob or the whole twilight saga. stephenie meyer is the mastermind behind it all! dammit! **

I carefully walked away from the conversation and went back upstairs into Edwards's room. I stared at the shiny gold ring situated on my wedding finger. My thoughts trailed back to the wedding, my father grudgingly walking me down the isle, my mother with a happy face, how tense I had been being the centre of attention. Not many people approved my marriage so young, and the often voiced it whenever they could. I let out a soft sigh as I thought of Jacob, how angry that letter he sent to me was. He didn't even show up at the wedding. Somehow I was glad he didn't and I fingered the wood werewolf he had given me on the bracelet along with the crystal heart. I decided to write a letter telling him about the transformation and I knew he would tear it up the first chance he got after reading it, so I had to keep it short and to the point, but there was too much to tell him.

I got out some leaf stationary and a silver fountain pen. I leaned against the Wuthering heights book and started writing:

Dear Jacob

I'm a vampire

Although this may upset you I want to see you!

If I can't see you one last time

I will try and commit suicide.

Please, for old times sake, meet me

At the place where we first rode our motorbikes

At 12pm.

Love Bella

I wrapped the letter in an envelope and took the letter with me downstairs.

I went up to Rosalie and handed her the envelope, "I need you to do a really big favour for me." I told her.

I paced in front of Edward, wondering how to tell him I was going to La Push. "Bella, just say it," He said annoyingly." I hate it when I can't read your mind.

"Ok, hear goes. Edward, I'm going to La Push to see Jacob for one last time." I blurted out in one heap. He stared down at me with blank eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. I searched my mind for something but nothing came into mind. I shook my head and he looked down at me with weary eyes. "The borderline." He said. I had totally forgotten about the borderline that the werewolves and vampires had made! But then my mind went back to the day where Jacob had waited for Edward and I in the forest. "Yes but now I'm a vampire and you bit me the border is broken so you're back at war!"

But Edward already had an answer. "All the more reason for you not to go because they'll be hunting us now, they could hurt you!" he exclaimed.

"No, they wouldn't Jacob wouldn't hurt me, even if I am what I am he would never hurt me."

"Who knows, but you still can't see, him or take the risk."

"You're right; I'll just go upstairs and read."

Once I got upstairs I turned invisible and jumped out the window, running to La Push.

When I finally came to the spot where Jacob and I had first ridden our bikes I felt eeriness about it, once a place of our laughter, and now two enemies meeting. I saw a rustle in the trees and instinctively turned invisible. A large shaggy werewolf came out from the trees, one I knew so well. At its leg was strapped a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Obviously thinking he was alone, he disappeared into the trees and got changed. Then he came out again in human form. Jacob looked tired and hungry and incredibly weary. With deep rings under his eyes and so thing you could almost see his ribs from under his ripped T-shirt. I carefully turned un-invisible so he could see me. And he screamed and jumped back. But with a fierce growl jumped up again. "So you've joined the bloodsuckers now have ya? Oh and look, they gave you a power!" Jacob growled again.

I felt hollow inside, never would I have thought Jacob talking to me in this way.

"So, what do ya want Bella?" He asked with appeasing menace.

Tears sparkled in my eyes as I looked at him. "I just wanted to see you." I stammered lost for words. "Bella, we're different now, except that for now you have underlined your promise of staying with him. You have done everything humanly possible…" he stopped and looked me up and down, "You have done everything vampirely possible to stay with him and make sure you're never separated from him." He said now with a sad air and without warning fell onto his knees sobbing. How I wanted to go over there and comfort him, tell him it was ok, tell him it would be alright but I couldn't. I took two steps toward him instinctively but he just backed away further. "I'm so sorry Jacob." Was all I could stammer before he ran off into the distance. But I wouldn't give up that easily, I wouldn't let him get away without laying all the things that needed to be said to eachother were said and so I chased after him.

But before I could run even a quarter of the way into the forest I was smashed into the ground by two large paws. At first I kept my eyes shut but then I opened them to see Jacob over me in wolf form. "Jacob, I loved you and still do, but we can still be friends no matter what we are, it is possible, but having a negative heart won't get us anywhere." I cried letting mounds of tears pile up on my cheeks. The great dog whimpered and howled an anguished howl into the night sky. He disappeared into the forest and I growled angrily.

But he came out with tears in his eyes in human form but before I could get up and talk to him five other figures appeared out from the forest beside him and encircled me. I recognised Sam and the others and suddenly I got scared. "What are you doing here." Snarled Paul who stood next to Sam.

"Talking with Jacob." I replied honestly.

I glanced over at Jacob who stared at the ground tears weeping from his eyes freely. "You have no right to be here, your kind has bitten you and so the truce is off! We're at war and you are easy prey for us, we could hurt your little boyfriend Edward terribly by hurting you." Snickered Paul

"Enough." Barked Sam

I winced at his fury. "What shall we do with her?" Asked Quil looking down. Sam looked me over. But before he could speak something from behind grabbed me in its jaw and ran away. As we were running I noticed the soft shaggy hair and patted it, uttering, "Thank-you."

When he laid me down after a while I realised I was in the meadow and the old familiar feeling of friendship rushed back. Jacob started to back away from the forest but I stopped him and pushed him back in. He growled against my touch but I didn't care. I sped round the front and took his face in my hands and looked him directly in the eye. He started phasing back into himself and I looked away while he put his clothes on.

I looked back to see him suddenly shy and again I thanked him for the save. "They wouldn't have hurt you or anything, they promised they wouldn't but they would have teased you. And if you fought back they would've tried to hurt you." I looked at him with tears whirling in my eyes again. He smiled and my spirits lifted. "I've never seen a vampire cry before." He said and I smiled through my tears. "You can't come back Bella," he said turning serious again. "If you do, they'll not be as nice as they were now." I nodded in return and was about to speed off when he yelled wait. "What?" I asked.

"I did you a favour for old time's sake, now it's your turn to do one for me."

I was about to agree when he ran towards me, held my hands and we launched into a full frontal kiss. I was going to pull away but he held a firm grasp on my head. Now I knew what Edward must have felt kissing me, that every bone inside my head he could break so easily, I felt it there kissing Jacob as if I could crush his skull so easily and suddenly the lust for blood came running to me.

I fought it hard and long but the beating of Jacobs's heart distracted me and the blood drew me nearer and nearer, closer and closer. But then I shoved him away tears in my eyes and he grew angry but I stopped him. "I'm a vampire remember I…can't…take you, your blood, it calls me, I am a newborn, weak, go before I hurt you Jacob." I screamed at him stepping farther away from him.

"No Bella, it can't end like that. I love you. I won't go."

With a sudden burst of speed I shoved him backwards and he toppled to the ground before I sped off into the distance.

**Sorry guys about all the mistakes, im kinda a quick writer so i easily miss mistakes! But nows the time review, so don't be shy, just go ahead and click that go button!**


	4. A misunderstanding

Edward found me in bed crying

Edward found me in bed crying. "I think you're the only vampire who ever cried." He said with a laugh. I shrugged his hand off when he put it there on my shoulder and he stepped back confused. Then, understanding flooded in on his face as he got angrier. "You went to see him didn't you?" he asked with a menacing tone.

I nodded in the pillow. I dared to glance up at him and rage filled his eyes! But before he could explode I got out of the line of fire and ran down stairs into the kitchen where I pretended to read. He was hot at my heels fuming. "BELLA! HOW COULD YOU! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" he shouted, I looked up at him and grabbed his arm and shoved him outside. "Shhh, they might hear us!" she whispered. "I don't care! You have risked us all going to see him. And," he lowered his eyes "risked yourself. Do you know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Actually I do." I whispered. He chuckled slightly but then his face turned serious and his eyes scrutinized me. We stood there for a long time. I kept my head down, but after it got ridiculously long I looked up into his eyes. I quickly understood I was the one who was supposed to talk first and jabbed my brain for something to say.

"Well, I'm sorry for hurting you Edward but I wouldn't have had it any other way.  
Even if you turned back time and made me promise not to go, I'd still go. It was the last chance I would ever have of seeing him. And I don't think I can go back anyway because…" Edward stopped me from jabbering on like a bird by scrunching up my face with his hand and a gentle kiss. "I won't go there again." I promised. He still kept my face with his iron claw. "You'd better not." He said.

I frowned. "What do you mean by that?" I asked incredulously.

"I mean that I forbid you to go back to Jacob."

"You forbid me?"

"Yes I forbid you. It's too dangerous."

"I think I can evaluate danger on my own thank-you."

"Oh really, at least you have to get the hang of being a vampire first rather than evaluating danger. So I'm doing it for you."

"What you think I'm not capable of doing it myself?"

Edward released my face and crossed his arms looking at me.

"Yes, but…"

"But the fact is you're so used to protecting me that you just can't let go and let me evaluate a situation by myself."

"Well obviously you can't since you went to Jacob foolishly."

"I'm still in one piece aren't I?"

"Bella that's not the point."

"No the point is Edward that you have to let go of your fear of me getting hurt. I can take care of myself."

With that Bella turned and strode away. Edward turned and grabbed my arm.

"Please Bella, lets not overreact I was only trying to protect you."

I turned and looked him in the face, our noses slightly touching.

"See, that's your problem Edward, you're always trying to protect me."

I turned and stalked away. I turned to look back at him, his face cringed and horror on his face as I stalked away.

Guilt started forming at the bottom of my stomach. I remembered the horrible look on Edwards face as I stalked away. It had been four hours since the fight and I had gone to hunt as not to get myself in any more trouble. I sat down on an old stump of a tree that had been chopped down a while ago for moss had started collecting on it. I simply brushed it away. I wondered what everyone was doing, my head stirred in battle as two questions rolled around my head. Should I go back? And how much pain had I caused Edward. Tears formed in my eyes when I realised the meaning of it. That was our first fight, our first real fight where I had been MEAN to him. I cringed in disgust of myself; I shouldn't have been so rude when he was just looking after me for my own good. I turned towards the direction of the house and raced off. I tingled with delight at my own speed, not quite getting used to it.

I stopped in front of the house, not feeling quite right. Something felt different, even eerie. I sped up towards the door, getting my speech ready for Edward and entered the house. I walked into the half lit room, the eeriness from outside had settled inside the house and I walked around curiously. "Hello? Edward? I came to apologize! Hello? Anybody home?" I yelled. The house was deserted. Something caught my eye, the carpet had scratch marks on it and a familiar stink reeked from it. I noticed the faint smell of dog in the house, but no ordinary dog, a werewolf. I ran upstairs inspecting all the rooms. No one there. Horror filled me as I sunk down the stairs. Tears welled up in my eyes spilling out as a realisation hit her. Somehow the werewolf pack had come here and attacked, but why? Were they angry with Jacob? Did they attack because I came into their territory? My hands shook and I quaked with terror for being deserted. Then I lost my temper and stormed out into the night.

I ran to the meadow first to check if Jacob was there. Tears streamed out of me as I ran, not caring what got in my way, just tearing the forest apart. As soon as I got there I could see no one in sight but just the heavy smell of dog, screaming I ran in the direction of La push.

I ran heavily; let everything scatter me in my desperation to find Edward and the others. I shook with terror, not knowing what had happened or was going on. I didn't know where anybody was or what to do but run endlessly.

When I finally got to La Push, I ran to Billy and Jacobs's house. I knocked on the door, scared to know what Billy might think of me. Billy opened the door and looked at me in surprise, I cautiously smiled but he just fumed. "And what vampire business brings you here?" he asked menacingly.

"Sorry to disturb you but do you know where Jacob is?"

"Bella, he doesn't want to see you changed like this, it would enrage him. You just can't see him." He said sternly.

"I'm afraid I already have…" I quickly explained the situation to Billy whose eyes grew wider with shock and shaking his head in disbelief. "No, no, no, the boys would never do that. Yes they have reason to but the wouldn't, not with Jacob's history with you. Maybe if you were dead but definitely not with you in the way."

I shook my head also in disbelief, "I don't know what happened I just know what I saw." That overdid it for me and I started shaking with terror, I fell to my knees sobbing for Edward and all of the Cullens. Billy placed one hand on my shoulder and said, "Bella, have you considered the fact that they might have gotten scared for you being away so long, you being a new born and all and that they gathered the boys to help find you, if you were on the lose it would pose a threat for them to so they would help." I looked up with tear filled eyes at Billy.

His explanation made a lot of sense. I shook my head in disbelief for me causing so much fuss for nothing. I stood up still with tears in my eyes. Billy laughed, "I think you're the first vampire to cry." He said chuckling.

I smiled up at him and he nodded indication for me to leave. "I'll tell you if something comes up, but it's not safe for you to be here, now go." I thanked him then turned to run.

I stood outside the house. The turned on lights inside the house indicated someone was inside. Attentively I walked to the front door. But instead I ran around to the back door and turned invisible and slipped into the house. I heard a sea of noises as I walked in. I came through the kitchen and watched silently. "We've searched everywhere for her, if she's bloodthirsty wouldn't we heard of it by now?" asked Jacob. In front of me stood the pack of wolves and the Cullens. It was a surprise to have them all under the one roof and cooperating with eachother. But then again, these are the very same enemies that joined together to fight in unison against the new borns. I knew that Billy was right about them thinking I was on the loose. "Well, maybe she's just hiding in forest after our fight." said Edward. Eyes flew to him as Bella realised he hadn't told everyone about their fight.

"You had a fight with her?" asked Sam.

"Well I was angry about her going over to La Push and seeing Jacob in case you guys attacked her."

Jacob shook with anger.

"Do you think we would have attacked her?" asked Paul as he laughed.

"We were only having fun with her before, not like we were gonna attack her, get a hold of yourself Edward. Do you think we would harm her on Jacobs's behalf? We spent time with her and gave her our secrets of our race."

Jacob stirred slightly, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for assuming, it was just risky since we were at war." replied Edward.

"So, as you were saying Edward, Bella could just be in the forest angry about your fight?" asked Alice.

"How about I go check, I should apologize anyway.

"I'll say." muttered Jacob under his breath.

Edward rushed out of the door and I followed him but decided to go through the back door instead and I raced of into the night, again.

I followed Edward into the forest still invisible, for some reason I didn't want him to know I thought that Jacob and the pack had attacked them. I shouted out to him "Looking for something." Edward stopped and turned around just in time to see me change so I was visible to him again. "Oh what a relief." He clambered up in front of me and was about to draw me into a kiss when he remember we had been fighting. I smiled and that was an indication he could kiss me. He quickly swept me off my feet and we embraced in a long meaningful kiss.

"I have a lot to tell you."

"Oh?"

"We kind of thought that you were rampaging through the city as you are a new born since you were gone so long."

"We being?"

"Vampires and the wolves."

I stared at him, pretending to be shocked with the wolf's involvement.

The smile faded from Edwards face and I became confused.

"What?"

"You knew didn't you, you have a cheeky look on your face."

"I, well, I came home early and I saw the place deserted with scratches and paw prints on the carpet and thought the werewolves had attacked you, I ran to the meadow where I last saw Jacob, then to billy. He came up with the idea that you guys might think I'm on the loose. I was watching your conversation since Jacob said you would have seen something by now."

His eyes turned concerned. "Oh Bella, I am…"

I put my finger to his lips and kissed them, coaxing his lips with my tongue. I pulled him at the waist and we stood kissing for five minutes before we parted. "I am so glad I don't have to breathe, means I can kiss you longer." I said happily.

Edwards's crooked smile turned to a downcast frown.

"Bella, you were right, I am too over protective, and I act as if you're still human and that itself is stupid."

"Forgiven." I smiled and pulled him in for another round of kissing.


End file.
